Destructive Love
by Krazy 13
Summary: Courtney Whitford has returned with vengeance and is now reunited with her partner in crime and twin Rox Ridley. They love to wreak havoc and have no trouble reigniting their flame with Lita. But what happened we sprinkle a itty bit of love potion into the mix. T for swearing and mild violence. Just to be safe. You'll find out the parings later. Collab with KaneLovesTristen.
1. Chapter 1

_Courtney _

I'm back. I am back and I'm pissed off as ever. Courtney Whitford is finally back. Well the WWE know me as Courtney/Cookie Flame. Let's do the basics. I'm 17 going on 18 next year. Born and raised with 2 older brothers and a twin and a older sister, Chelsea-17, Sam-22, Lou-22 (Sam and Lou are twins) and Dean-26 in London. Born on June 12th so I'm a Gemini. Which helps explain me and my sister Chelsea. I have scruffy, just below shoulder length milk chocolate brown hair with a single purple streak, jade green eyes with a blue stripe down right eye and a fading scar above my left eye (Long story). I'm 5"5 and have a slim build. I gots me a twin/best friend off screen, Rox Ridley. We basically grew up training together. I moved to the US when I was 15, well we moved to Chicago. I met Rox and we became best friends. We've been together ever since. "And her opponent, from London, England, she's the Devil's favourite child, Courtney Flame!" I could tell the redhead bitch in the ring was surprised. Stupid chick thought I was gonna be out for a year. Fuck that, me amigo. I'ma come back from injury in next to no time, evil little cagna. Nobody knows, well except my siblings, that I am back and back in business.

_Adam Lambert- For Your Entertainment _

I ran out onto the stage to stop myself from drooling. Aint my fault Adam Lambert is sexy as hell. I dance on the stage and smile at the bitch. I run down to the ring and slide into it, the ref making Lita back away from me. I jumped onto the nearest turnbuckle and smiled, putting out my sideways peace sign right hand. Ah, ring gear. Well, I have a purple lace trilby, a denim military jacket, jeans with ankle cuffs and wallet chains, a studded belt, shiny grey hi-tops and a studded fingerless glove on my right hand. I jumped down and handed my hat to a stagehand. The ref signalled for the bell to ring.

* * *

_Nobody's POV_

Lita squared off against the returning Courtney Flame. The redhead glared as she locked up with the cocky Londoner.

"You won't win."

"Says who, Chica? You?" Lita snarled and shoved her, landing a few kicks to the girl's ribs. Courtney smirked and grabbed her ankle, causing Lita to crash to the mat.  
She went for a pin and got a kickout at 1. Lita smirked and caught her off guard with a leg sweep and Courtney hit the mat, wincing.  
She popped back up and did a baseball slide to Lita's legs. The Women's Champion fell forward and this gave Courtney enough time to climb the turnbuckle and crouch.  
She did a shooting star press onto Lita, landing exactly where she wanted. Courtney pinned her for the three-count, becoming the new Women's Champion.

* * *

_Courtney_

I pulled myself up, clutching my ribs and let my hand be raised in victory. I got handed my latest title acheivement: The Women's Title. I held it above my head and whoo-ed myself. I brought it down onto my shoulder, beaming as I walked to the side of the ring where I could get a mic. I would get my hat back later.I received my mic, prepared for the little dress down. "Hey Lita. Li. Littie pie. Hey, guess what?" I smiled and turned to the WWE Universe. I was gonna have some fun with this. "I'm baaaack! My gorgeous British self is back to haunt your ass. You shouldn't have put me out Lita." I dropped my mic and jumped out the ring. I was suddenly pushed forward, my face bouncing off the ramp, my title flying off by the metal post. Hardy. This was Matt as he was screwing Littie pie's butt damifying ugly little ass. He picked me up and slammed me in to the steel steps. He came running towards me as I slumped against the steps. I gathered what was left of my British reflexes and jumped out of the way as he came crashing into the steel steps. I got up and started kicking him in the stomach. This happened twice before he grabbed my leg and used it like a hoist. I backflipped out of his grasp and was about to karate kick his jaw when I got jumped from behind by the skank who lost her match. I was on the floor, wincing, hearing the crowd's boos and cheers, and hearing Lita's wheezy laugh as well as Matt's. Both of whom I wanted to slow torture.

_Frankenstein and the bride by blood on the dance floor_

I couldn't help but smirk evilly as my bestie Rox came out to my aid. She came from backstage with a chair and looked like she had to fight just to keep that. I'm inclined to bet, either a- one of the legacy boys or b- Edge or Christian tried to wrangle it from her. Not that I'd particularly blame them, cuz me and Rox are both lethal with a chair. Anyway, Rox came at Littie Pie with the chair, aiming high for her head.

Luckily my family were at home and not here, otherwise I'm sure Dean, Sam and Lou would lay out Matty and Littie pie as soon as match ended. Well more Dean and Lou since Sammy's more the voice of reason and doesn't exactly think like the evil minds of Dean and Lou. Basically, Sam's the normal one, well, he's the most rational one out of us. My evil younger Chelsea, well she ain't exactly evil, but she is to me. Basically, she thinks wrestling is barbaric, where she gets that from I have no idea, and that I am a abomination as well as devil spawn and so is everyone that enjoys wrestling. Did I mention she is also a devout Christian? Now don't get me wrong, aint nothing with Christians. Just my sister. And the fact that she thinks the more names she calls me, the more I'm going to consider stopping my wrestling career and settle down for a nice apple pie American Dream kind of life. Ain't nothing wrong with that but it's a choice. She aint got the right to make that choice for me. Plus I am British and I'm 17 for the love of Christ, I am not going to settle down and start planning my marriage anytime soon. I wanna have some fun first. But then again Chels never did understand the good meaning of fun.

Anyway, Rox began beating into Lita like there was no tomorrow which gave me about a nice long 10 count till we had the ref's coming down. I was inspired, so I kicked Matt in the stomach and grabbed him by his head and hair, leading him to the steel steps behind him. I slammed his head in them god knows how many times before I got pulled off by the ref. I went straight back on the attack but this time taking Matt into the ring as I could see Rox doing the same. I got Matt into the ring standing and done a Edge style facebuster on him, as Rox done her signature bulldog to Lita. I got Matt into position as did Rox on the other side of the ring. I climbed to the top turnbuckle and signalled to Rox. She nodded and we executed our signature moves, Rox's being a frogsplash which she named Flamethrower and mine Devil's Kiss. The refs had surrounded the front of the ring and were standing there scared, they knew not to mess with us. I got up, clutching my ribs again and asked for a mic. "What have I told you about messing with me. Or Lilly Pie for that matter."

"It's Lillith, Flame." Rox pointed out to me. Now, our characters were pretty conflicting on screen. We may not have liked each other, but we respected each other. Part of my gimmick was giving everyone nicknames, whether they wanted 'em or not.

"Whatever. Point is. I thought the message was pretty clear. When pissed, stay the hell away. Actually, when you're on the hit list, start kissing arse cuz yours is gonna get kicked down into Hell."

"Well, obviously they didn't get the message, Courtney. I suggest, I mean, we've already shown we can work together, we've already shown we can co-exist, I mean that's what Daddy Devil would've wanted, don't you think?" I love where this is going. I mean, I'm the Devil's favourite child, she's the Devil's Princess, I did get put in a ally storyline with Kane a couple months back. He was my guardian cuz of Daddy, kayfabe of course. My parents are long gone.

"Of course, his two daughters, working together. Conquering a few bitches and beating the living breathing daylights out of a few jackasses along the way. Plus, didn't Daddy say that we needed to learn to work together before we got called into Hell for the big demon war?" Oh this was just for kicks now.

"Yup, we needed to be at our best, plus when we go to hell our powers will at their strongest. Tag team?" Rox asked, holding her hand as a sign of truce.

"We're gonna rock this place to the ground." I shook her hand and we walked out the ring, dropping our mics as we jumped out, smirking evilly, me picking up my title before we smacked fans' hands, backing up the ramp. We turned to face our victims as they were lifting themselves up off the mat and probably swearing revenge. All we did was wave patronisingly and kept that up till we got backstage. 3. 2. 1. I got pounced on by Rox as she noticed my return.

"Why didn't you tell me, you were coming back?" She asked, once she let go from the choking bear hug. I don't get to answer as one of my best guy friends and 'entrusted carers' (Dean's idea, I'm the youngest, blah blah blah) Adam chokes me in a rib-crushing bear hug, which forced my title into my collarbone. Which ended up being crushed as well.

"I'd rather be choked than have a surprise party. Adam, lovey, stop, crushing my ribs and collarbone here." I managed to get out. Adam let go and ruffled my already scruffy hair. "Watch the hair dude."

"I missed ya kiddo." I rolled my eyes and hugged Jay, Adam's best friend and another one of my entrusted carers.

"Va-Jay-Jay!" I smiled, whilst Jay rolled his eyes. Oh british slang, the wonders you create. Adam just shoots Rox a weird look and Rox just shakes her head laughing silently. She knows and just laughs cuz only she does. Haha.

"Cookie!" Aw hell. I braced myself for something bad to happen to my ribs and collarbone again. I got picked up and put on Orton's shoulder and spun around with a bemused audience, not trying to help. I shot them all death glares as I got spun around.

"Orton, put me down. Now, you tattooed, voice hearing son of a bitch!" I pounded his back before he put my short arse on the ground, ruffling my hair. "What is it with you guys ruffling my hair? Freaking seriously.

"It's been no fun without ya Court." Teddy said behind Orton before coming forward to hug me tightly.

"Well, duh, I'm the life of the party, I'm so incredibly awesome." Teddy rolled his eyes at me but smiled as he knew I was joking.

"The divas have been proper uptight and happy since you left, well except Layla. Please tell me you have a prank lined up for them." Cody practically begged me. I smiled knowingly. I already had my fun with the divas.

"Don't you worry, Coddles. I already have an ace up my sleeve for the divas. Matter of fact-" Right on cue. Loads of diva screams filter out through the arena as all eyes in Gorilla turn to me. "Right on cue. Remember I aint here." I ran and opened one of the empty crates and hid inside. I left Rox, E&C and the legacy boys to face the bunch divas who would be running their little tarty-looking multi-coloured arses to Gorilla, cuz they somehow knew I would be there. This oughta be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

~Roxy~

I ran down the ramp with a chair, taking out the whore known as Lita. Hitting her with the chair, I watched as Cookie took out Matt. God I hated that douche. We celebrated and I looked over at Cookie, raising my eyebrows. "Tag team?"

"We're gonna rock the place to the ground." she replied. We walked backstage and I jumped her, squeezing her in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"I'd rather be choked than have a surprise party. Adam, lovey, stop, crushing my ribs and collarbone here." I grinned as Randy, Ted, Cody, Adam, and Jay surrounded her, hugging her and ruffling her hair. For a second, I thought I felt somebody's eyes on me, but I shrugged it off. Screams filled the air and Courtney grinned, hiding in a crate.

"Right on cue. Remember I aint here." I turned and started laughing. Every Diva was covered in paint!

"We know you did this you crazy psycho pyromaniac!", Kelly shrieked at me.

"Ow my ears! And you know what? You're right. I did do this! It's hilarious!" Cody giggled and high-fived me. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go, people to do, things to see. Ta ta!"

I walked down the hallway singing Slow Chemical to myself. It was my favorite song as of late. I turned the corner into a solid wall and stumbled backwards, catching myself.  
"Sorry. I was singing."

"I noticed. Excellent song choice." I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks."

"You have pretty eyes, Lillith." Looking up at him, I smiled.

"You do too. I gotta go." Moving to walk away, I was surprised when he grabbed my wrist and tilted my chin up.

"I'll see you around?"

"I'd like that." He let me go and I watched him walk away a little before calling his name.

"Yeah?"

"I took her out for you. Just thought you should know that." He grinned and saluted me as I blew him a kiss and walked off. He called me pretty...


	3. Chapter 3

_Courtney_

So, as usual Rox takes credit, but the guys know it was me. Them bitches be just too damn dumb to notice. On the way home, I get a call from the HQ. "Flame."

"Courtney, you and Roxanne are in for the photoshoot tomorrow. Report to the studio at 10 tomorrow morning." Oh man. Means I gotta get up early. Means I gotta get my wake up crew in. So we're in Santa Monica for smackdown. Means the closest studio is in Culver City. Great. About 2 hours drive. Which means we have to leave at 8 the latest. Bloody hell.

"I'll tell her and we'll be there. " I hung up the phone. I was going to have to call in a wake up call. Once it was time for bed, I changed into my juicy couture tracksuit bottoms and red bulldog 'Cheers' british t-shirt and climbed into bed. God I hope my wake up call would come through.

* * *

"Courtney, wake up." I rolled away. At least it worked. "Cooks, wake up." I moaned and snuggled back into my pillow. "Courtney Louise, if you don't get up, you won't get your jaffa cakes." I sat up like the undertaker and shot Ted a demon glare. He always knew how to wake me up.

"Lift." I asked simply, holding out my arms. He obliged and lifted me up off the bed. It was too early to move. I looked over to Rox and saw she was a sleeping rock. "Oh Roxy! Get your arse up or there's no jaffa cakes!"

"I am up!" Rox shouted in a moment of urgency. She loves jaffa cakes like hell. I brought them over with me from London. God bless them jaffa cakes inventors. May you forever be loved. By the millions.

"DiBiase, get the jaffa cakes from Randy-Pandy and we will meet you down stairs in a hour. It's 6am?! Dude!"

"For your own safety, please run like a scared little girl before the brit chick explodes." Rox said in a robotic voice. She was really subtly- well I say subtly, giving Ted advice. Like run before I whoop his arse. Ted scampered and left us to get dressed. I finished my morning routine and opened up the suitcase of destiny to choose my outfit. Black tank top, white Living Dead sailor skirt, red jeans underneath and black calf length boots. I had a red Trilby, red bow hair clip, red ring, long red fish net gloves with black fingerless peace gloves on top, lucky devil heart necklace and my black reading glasses. "I want those jaffas." I turned round to face my surrogate twin and smiled.

"Dude, I was the one to make you fall in love with them." Man I love my candy.

"Boy am I glad you did." She grinned like a maniac. Well as much of a maniac as you can at half 6 in the morning. "Come on. I wanna get down there before those jaffas are nicked. "

"Okay, I really am rubbing off on you and that's freaking me out. C'mon. I _need _them jaffa cakes or I am going to die." We rushed downstairs and pounced on the legacy boys. "Gimme, gimme gimme."

"Magic phrase?" Really, Randy, Really. My god I gotta stop listening to Lou, her and that damn obsession of hers with Frogman.

"Gimme gimme gimme the jaffa cakes." Rox pleaded.

"Courtney." Randy looked at me and I was torn between my b- oh who am I kidding. No brainer.

"Don't you full name me. Gimme the jaffa cakes or I'm borrowing one of Dean's guns and shooting your arse." My brother has a wonderful gun collection which he loves to use. Especially when threatening my boyfriends. Once he actually shot one which was a good day for me cuz I was gonna break up with him the next day cuz I found out the bitch was cheating on me. Stupid prick.

"Done." Randy handed them over, quickly. 12 in a pack and me and Rox have 6 each which takes us nicely through till lunch. Where we bug Addy for gummy bears. Miracle we're still growing.

"And that is how you get the food of God from Randy Pandy. Now, lift." Ted lifted me and Randy lifted Rox. Which left Cody feeling like a bossman. Much to the agony of Ted and Randy.

"You're lucky." Ted moaned which earned him a smack to the back of the head. "Ow." I smirked at him as if to say good. By the time we got there, we were early. Why is it that we're always early? For the love of gummy bears.

"Courtney, we need in the stylist's chair-." Fuck.

"No. No. No. The day I say I agree with my sister Chelsea and quit my job is the day I let you anywhere near me with that make up. Lord knows what you'll do to me." I argued, the stylist sighed and Rox laughed.

"If you let me finish, for your hair." Ohh, makes sense. But if they come within 5 feet of me with makeup I will launch myself into karate mode and fly kick them into next week.

"Well why didn't you- wait you come anywhere near me with any kind of girly colour hair dye and I will karate kick you into the land of gummy bears and gumdrops." Rox was pretty much on the floor at this point. I ten- scratch that, I sure as hell do over-react but it ain't half funny though when I do. Styley nodded and led me to the chair. He done over my purple streak with red. Red. Me likey.

"Shoo." Couldn't wait to get rid of me. Bastard... Anyway, I shimmied my way to wardrobe where they gave me a red and black dress. First thought: I shall see you straight in hell.

"Please tell me you're kidding." They handed me red shorts to go underneath. "Love you so much right now." Next thought: Thank god for that. They also gave me long red boots, a cane with a skull on top, a test tube of blood necklace and a red top hat. First outfit. I normally get four and then the ring gear. They told me to keep my necklace on as it goes. We pose in our awesomeness and move on to the next outfit.

"Your sister coming to smackdown?" Rox asked as we finished the first photoshoot. I shrugged as I got handed my next outfit: Red flat cap, cherry coke red/pink top, denim waistcoat, red newspaper printed jeans and black strapped sneakers. They also said keep the necklaces forever. Gladly.

"If she is, she'll be hanging round with her fuck buddy." My sister is dating Phil Brooks or CM Punk, as he's known to the WWE peeps. To me he's just her fuck buddy till he proposes. "So she won't be bothering me. At least I hope to god not. Unless she's helping us on our quest to completely revamp the divas devision which I doubt cuz I'll be fucked over if she does, she can do whatever the fuck she wants. " Rox agreed. The only time my family come anywhere near the wwe ring itself is to either a- keep an eye on me, b- keep an eye on my opponent or c- beat the fuck out of people. Which is why I try to keep my godforsaken family away from this company but that's hard, when my brother's is dating a diva who I don't mind, I'm trying for the love of chocolate to set my brother up with another diva that I don't mind and my sister's dating a superstar whom I want to kill but I aint allowed to. Lucky him.

"Dean and Sammy coming?" I nodded. Most likely. Dean bagged Celeste Bonin or Kaitlyn to the WWE peeps and Sammy's crushing on someone. I know who it is. But I'm the only one who does. I'm not even going to write it down, because knowing my luck, someone will get their measly little mitts on it and spill. So I'm saving my brother really.

"I told Celeste to keep Dean occupied until her match. Which shouldn't be too hard considering my brother is such a sex addict it is unreal." Rox shook her head at my brother. She, unlike Celeste knew my brother's promiscuous past and wanted to tell her as did I. And we would've too but Dean hung the 'I will destroy every pack of jaffa cakes and gummy bears that you have and that Randy, Cody, Ted, Adam and Jay have'- Which, trust me, is a lot- threat over our heads. We valued our sugar levels too much for that to happen. But she loves him so I doubt it would matter to her anyway. Not that Dean's willing to get that through his thick head. No, he just loves to hang the fact that he's the oldest by 9 years over us and that apparently, as he's the oldest, what he says is _final_. Which is basically bollocks. But totally Dean.

"Your brother Dean..." She trailed off, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Is too gross and annoying for words. But apparently he's 9 years older even though he has the track record of a stripper. Meant to be maturer. " Rox scoffed. I nodded as in tell me about it. We finished our second photoshoot and we were already resisting the urge to kill the photographer. We got handed our next outfits. Mine was a red and black striped polo with a skull on it, a red and black mini skirt, skull printed jeans and totally awesome red combat boots, with a red fedora hat. Once we finished that photoshoot, we got shimmied into our next outfits. Mine was a black tank top, red shorts, black tights, red Ed Hardy sneakers, a red open varsity jacket with a hood and a red baseball cap.

"Meant to be doesn't mean anything. Anyway, know who we're facing later Miss Women's champ?" She asked, emphasising Women's champ. I smirked but shrugged.

"Like hell if I know. But knowing her Hoeski-ness, she'll want a rematch which I'll be happy to give to her. Just so I can have the satisfaction of beating her arse." I may have been here for two years but I still know ma slang. " I know Celeste got the diva rumble. Which means you'll probably go up a superstar. Knowing Lil' Teddy he'll probably put you with Kane and up against someone. Hell if I know. " We got the final normal photoshoot done and back out where we got forced into our ring gear. By the time we were done, we were kaput and we had 3 hours left till the recording of smackdown started. I noticed I had a Twitter notification. Lord please don't be Ryder. Dude be obsessed with that thing. He be more obsessed with Twitter than I am of some of my singers and that be saying something.

#_AmyDumas: It's on _#_CourtneyFlame12. _#_Smackdown, I get my rematch and you won't be walking out Women's champ. _I love how confident she is, but she should give up. Cuz I will keep my title and the only way I'll lose it is if she cheats. I decided to make my presence known a itty bit.

#_CourtneyFlame12__: _#_AmyDumas- Bring your A-Game and leave your little puppy _#_MATTHARDYBRAND at home. I will walk out of _#_Smackdown Women's champ. _Happy with my little rant, I smiled and put the phone away. We made our way to the stadium in Santa Monica, both me and Rox caught up on long lost sleep till we got to the arena. We trailed our tired as hell asses to catering where Addy and Jay held the secondary food of god. Gummy bears.

"Wow, you guys don't look so hot." Adam said as we trailed our way over to him and Jay in catering. We both glared at him.

"Just give us the gummy bears Adam and your balls will stay attached to you. We are not in the-" I managed to start

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little brat who dumped paint on us." Little Barbie Whore. I was in the middle of a threat. Damn her.

"What do you want skank?" Rox growled out, Adam and Jay's attention as well as most of catering's was now on us and the hoeski crew (Evie-Smevhie and Barbie Doll Whore)

"Oh Roxanne, isn't it obvious?" Eve smirked, I knew what I would want to give her but she wouldn't like it. Rox growled, no one and lord help me when I say no one calls Rox Roxanne and lives to tell the tale. Time for me to step in.

"Huh, didn't think you'd want a bitch slap Evie. I'd be too happy to oblige to that."

"She weren't talking to you Whitford." Now it was my turn to growl. I hate being called by my surname.

"No one was talking to you neither Barbie Doll Whore. Now, why don't you and your little Hoeski bitch hustle and bustle your asses out of here, before me and Rox have the delightful pleasure of booting them for you." I stood toe to toe against the whore, as Rox stood one inch short from Hoeski.

"Ladies." Teddy Long. Don't for the love of christ put us in a tag match. We all turned our attention to him as he was standing behind the Skank Crew. "Courtney, you have Lita's rematch, Barbie, last time I checked, you weren't a smackdown diva and you're not needed so leave. That leaves Roxy and Eve. Ladies, I expect you in my office before smackdown later. Holla holla."

"Move, Plastic. I have a match to prepare for." I said, shooting Rox a look before trying to push past. She stood her ground and so did Hoeski. Next thing I know, I'm being slapped with a itty bit of strength. "Really bitch, that the best you got?"

"Court!" Better late than never.

"A little late sis." I moaned as she came over with her fuck buddy, Brooks. She devil-glared Hoeski and Plastic as she came over. Her little fuck buddy decided to scarper away from us and over to the guys. "Hang on. Before you say anything sis, let me and Rox do this one thing. I slyly winked at my partner in crime and at the same time we both punched the skank in front of us. "And that's we do things round here. Let's go." We made our way into mine and Rox's locker room. We were having of those dastardly gossip chats, and who's the Skank crew tryna get off with now and this that. When I noticed Lita and her little puppy Hardy in the ring banging on about this that and the other. I had changed into a red off the shoulder top with leopard print foil lips, black strappy tank top, black jeans and red flat boots, a red tiara which was too big for me and hit my right ear, I clipped a red velvet bow in my hair. I managed to catch a sight of me in the mirror, I looked good with my black base-coated nails. I got a stylist to do a red bloody top coat on top, which looked awesome. I got my title, just to piss her off and made my way to Gorilla without any hitches.

"If you have sense in that empty little head of yours..." I grabbed a mic and my music played. I signalled for my music to stop.

"Sorry, I'm a little late. Had a crisis with my gorgeous tiara. Would've come out when you started insulting my family- which by the way, not freaking cool dude, but aforementioned crisis stopped me. Anyway, you were going on about me having sense. Ha! Leave it out. I have no sense, hence the reason I'm champion and I'm certainly not planning to lose thing after what, 4 days? Sorry, but I don't do that. You can ask for rematches, you can earn your way to the No1 contender spot, but as long as I have this title, I don't plan to lose it to you, my tag team partner, Lillie Pie or any diva for that matter. And you can stick that in your tea-cup." I had entered the ring by now and was standing about a foot away from her. I'm a inch smaller than the hoe but I talk like I'm seven feet tall. I noticed her puppy scowling at me. "Scowl all you want Hardy, but unless you wanna hurt a girl with terribly dire consequences, I suggest you play nice and stay put."

"You stole that." He growled at me, taking a step forward towards me. I just shook my pretty little head at him. "You stole it, so you must give it back. Give it back Flame." He took another step in an attempt to take it from me and I was obliged to smack his ugly face with it.

"Leave her alone Matt." I heard from behind me, I turned around to see Hardy's cute brother, Jeff, coming down the ramp to save me.

"Stay out of this Jeff." He growled and scowled, Jeff shook his head as he came up behind me and pulled me closer to him.

"What, can't you fight your own battles Flame?" Bullshit.

"Talk about calling the kettle black sweetheart, last time I checked, everytime you've won in the past what 4, 5 months has been with your little lap dog over there. If Jeff wants to come out and help me, then I will gladly accept the help and don't give me that crap as he's my valet, he has the right to be ringside. When he's there destroying your opponents behind the ref's back, I mean, that's why I was out on injury for 2 months. Cuz your lapdog, who you're obviously holding something over, took me out so bad in fact, I had to be carted out of here on a mother-freaking stretcher. And if you didn't notice, my family were backstage that night. You are goddamn lucky my family didn't get their hands on you."

"Your brothers wouldn't dare hurt me. Matt wouldn't let them and if they were real men, they wouldn't hurt me." I scoffed.

"Let's get one thing straight, my brothers are more of a real man than Matt-Schatty over there ever will be. And I never meant my brothers, I meant my sister and my extended family. Who, by the way are all still itching to get their claws right into you."

"They don't have my title. I want my title back, Flame. One way or another."

"You know what, I'm seeing an opportunity too good to pass up. Courtney Flame and Jeff Hardy VS Lita and Matt Hardy in a Mixed Gender Match. Lita, you'll get your rematch next week. Holla." All I could do was smirk as Matty boy and Littie Pie threw a good old hissy fit. I looked to Jeff who also had a smile on his damn cute face. I walked over to the ropes and held them open for him. Once he was out, he opened them up for me. I climbed under the second rope, title on shoulder, biggest smirk ever on my face and sauntered away from the ring, leaving Skank and her puppy to flip out. Haha. We were still smiling by the time we got to Gorilla. I knew it was only a matter of time before I got whisked away. Jeff started to walk away until I called out his name.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning back to face me, still smiling. Damn it and its cuteness.

"Thanks, for coming out and helping me." I replied, smiling appreciatively. Next thing I know I'm being dragged backwards. "See you later!" I waved and submitted to let myself be dragged wherever. I had yet to see Dean or Sammy which could either a- whoever was dragging me or b- where I was being dragged to. 10 bucks says I'm going to get a lecture.


	4. Chapter 4

#_Lillith666: So tonight went perfect. All backstage shenanigans went as planned! Suck on that, prissy bitchezz. #DivaofDestruction._

#_AmyDumas: Tell your little friend to stay out of our way, whore.  
_  
#_Lillith666: Tell your little pet MATTHARDYBRAND to keep his nose out of our business, you walking STD._

#_CourtneyFlame12: chica, we seriously gotta talk about this Diva situation. Like ASAP!_

#_Lillith666: why is it that guys never notice you until you least expect it? #confusedandinlove._

#_JEFFHARDYBRAND: Because we are idiots. Who is it, Lilly?_

#_Lillith666: like I'd tell you, Jeffypoo. #PlayingwithChemicals_

#_LoopyLou1990: I know who it is!_

#_Lillith666: Shut up Lou!_

#_AmyDumas: watch your back, slut. I will come for you and beat your ass._

#_Lillith666: You and what army, Dumas? Because I would love to kick your ass again. You screwed over a great guy for that submissive little bitch you call a boyfriend._

#_MATTHARDYBRAND: Watch your mouth, little girl._

#_Lillith666: Ooh I'm shaking, Hardy. Really._

#_ZackRyder: Birthday Twin!_

#_Lillith666: Twin! Hey you didn't happen to see a certain 7-foot walking sex god around, didja?_

#_ZackRyder: Nope. Locker room?_

#_Lillith666: For the love of all jaffas... I hate going in there alone._

#_ZackRyder: Trust me. If I think I know who you're thinking of, keep him around and the guys will stay off your back._

#_Lillith666: they leave me alone anyway. I'd feed them their balls. :)_

I signed out of Twitter and started my walk to the guys locker room, hoping the one man I'd been looking for was there. Instead, I ran into his brother. "God motherfluffing dang it. Where is your brother, man?" He looked at me, then stepped aside to reveal his younger sibling. I grinned. "Thank god. I need a favor, big man."

"What?" I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Can you walk me out to my match and make sure that Hardy doesn't show up? I don't want him screwing things up for me. I'll pay you back if you want." He thought about it for a moment, then grinned at me. Mother of Jaffas, that grin was gonna make me jump him and I didn't have time for that right now.

"Walk me out to my match later."

"Deal. Let's go, Big Man."

_It's alive, it's alive_  
_This burning love deep inside_  
_I'll be your bride_  
_You'll be my Frankenstein_  
_I need you_  
_You need me_  
_You totally complete me_  
_Oh monster_  
_My monster_  
_The only one who sees me_

"I love this song," I stage-whispered to him. "It's actually because it reminds me of this guy I know." Kane looked at me sideways.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wish me luck, Big Man!" I slid into the ring and threw up the devil horns, drawing a 666 in the air with my finger before blowing a kiss to Kane. Eve's theme began to play as she walked out with Zack Ryder, and my eyes widened. "Birthday Twin! You have betrayed me! For this hoeski!"

"Yes, Birthday Twin, I have. But you have betrayed me for this freak!" My eyes narrowed as I slapped Zack.

"Keep your mouth shut about him, Zack. You know things." He rubbed his jaw and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Rox."

"Don't do it again." The bell rang and I charged Eve, catching her with a running clothesline. "You're about to eat fire, bitch." Eve snarled at me, grabbing my ankle and pulling me down.

"Nobody talks to me that way." I growled and did a Russian leg sweep, bringing her onto her back.

"Bring it on, Hoeski bitch." The lights cut out and I heard someone behind me. I turned and swung, hitting somebody somewhere. Pyros went off and I saw Kane standing over Matt Hardy, an angry snarl on his lips. He looked over at me and I grinned. "Thanks, Big Man." I jumped off the apron and looked underneath the ring for my most favorite toy.  
"C'mon, where are you, you little bastard?" I pulled the barbwire bat from under the ring and grinned up at a petrified Eve. "Playtime!" Lita's music began to play but was cut short as I turned and planted the bat in her face. "I really don't have time for this. Get lost."

"I told you you'd pay, Lillith. I'm about to cost you your shot." Laughing, I swung and hit her in the face again.

"You think I want that title? That's my best friend's belt. I'd rather go after the World Heavyweight Championship." Kane looked at me with a raised eyebrow and pointed to his belt, and I nodded. "Yeah that belt. Enjoy it, Big Man." I slid back into the ring and speared Eve, pinning her for the three-count.

"Here is your winner, Lillith!" I raised Kane's arm and grinned at the camera before sliding out of the ring. But before I walked up the ramp, I grabbed a microphone, feeling a bit daring.

"Hey Kane!" He turned to look at me and I smirked. "If you want, I'll be your bride and you can be my Frankenstein," I said, blowing him a kiss. Then I walked up the ramp, feeling satisfied.


End file.
